


All the Girls Aren’t After You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A girl’s night out…or not?





	All the Girls Aren’t After You

You celebrate finally! Almost a year in the WWE, you feel good about your choice. Your man had told you he would give you everything, marriage and family, but this dream would have to disappear. Today, you cleared your last items out of your joint storage and left the keys in his mailbox. Now, you left your phone vibrating on the table as he called and texted to ‘talk’.

With Paige and Fox, you get a V.I.P. table and start a tab. This is your night to let it all go. Easy to do, the music is so loud and good it vibrates from your heels on upward; the alcohol has buzzed your nerves just enough to get your hips movement and remove your self-consciousness. Your girls are clearly further gone due to their extra shots of tequila – your choice not theirs. You try to yell over the music for a moment, trying out that theory about dark and light liquors mixing, but it goes unnoticed as Paige screams back, and the two bounce to the beat.

The club had been your choice too. It wasn’t a bar or pub; it wasn’t going to allow you to sing karaoke or bang your head; it was noise to fade into and forget. That was until you saw some guys moving through dance floor below as though they owned the place. With wide eyes, you pull Fox by the arm, “Tell me you didn’t invite anyone else.”

“Oh, I told everybody! I have no idea who’s gonna show up!” She winks at you, grabbing your hands and forcing you move with her, “This is a party!”

Paige let out another scream of approval before stepping down a little and planting a sloppy kiss on her boyfriend’s lips; in slight discomfort, you saw Seth and Dolph behind him. Dolph knew how to have a good time, and he was certainly the least of your worries. Seth was another story entirely. You had been warned about him when jumping to the main roster; he was egotistical to the point that he would use women and toss them aside. This prospect was even worse than the boyfriend you had dumped; yet you could not deny how incredibly attractive he was.

You give a small wave to them before sitting back in the cushions of your booth; you pour another shot (or two) and toss them back before the guys take a seat. You shake off the burn, setting the glass down and reaching for your phone – a welcome distraction.

“So this is what you’re into, huh?” Seth is close, much closer than anyone else, and speaks directly into your ear, making you aware of just how warm his breath could be, “This?”

You act as though you’re uninterested in anything he has to say, you scroll through the long list of messages under title ‘Ex’. None of it is news, but you glance at them nonetheless.

“What is this?” Seth snatches the phone out of your hands, looking down at the messages as you just stare at him in disbelief, “Yikes…”

He makes a face, looking over at you, and you try to snatch your phone back, “Yeah, you mind letting me read my own messages?”

“He wants to know what you’re doing. I think we should answer him.” Seth holds you back with one arm and uses the opposite hand to type the message he speaks aloud, “Sitting here with the WWE Champion, Seth Rollins.”

“Tell me you didn’t just send that.” You get the phone back and slightly gasp, “You did!”

“All right, so can we have a conversation now or should I make a phone call?”

The fact that he’s so damn sure of himself turns you off as much as turns you on; you want to be bitchy, but those brown eyes make it difficult. You lean back, tucking your phone under your thigh, “You should try to get a stranger’s number because we won’t be talking long.”

“Ouch, I’m offended.” He eyes you up and down, making note of how your dress stops mid-thighs, and swallows at the sight of your skin, “You look great.”

“I know.” You smooth your dress at the hem, waiting for his eyes to lock on yours again, “Now, you want to go over your track record with Divas and that line.”

“Again, my reputation precedes me.” Seth deflates at your response, peaking your curiosity, “How much locker room gossip is aimed at me?”

“I’m not gonna lie to you,” You turn your upper body towards him, fidgeting with your hands in your lap, “it’s a pretty lengthy list.”

“And you believe everything you hear?” Seth shakes his head at this realization, clearly in disagreement and slightly narrowing his eyes at Fox then Paige. They had to be partly responsible for your gained knowledge.

You take the opportunity to drink him in, dressed down from what you typically saw him in. He was relaxed, hair pulled back and some mystique lost. Finally, you answer, “Still deciding.”

The comment causes him to look back into your eyes, grinning, “Oh, really?”

You nod. It was stupid to give in, to even have a conversation, but the idea of a sincere Seth may have been worth a little effort. Scooting the last inch up to him, you shrug your shoulders with a flirtatious smile, “So talk to me.”

Seth welcomes the opportunity, draping an arm behind you and leaning over to speak into your ear again.


End file.
